walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan's Crew
Logan's Crew was a group of hostile survivors introduced in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. They were led by Logan, the co-owner of C&L Freight Services, and served as the primary antagonistic group of the first half and secondary antagonistic group of the second half of Season 5. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the individual members of the group before or as the outbreak began, other than their leader was the co-owner of C&L Freight Services. It is possible that some of the members were C&L employees, since some are seen wearing the company hats. Post-Apocalypse Initially members of Clayton's group, Logan and some other members either left after Logan became disillusioned with Clayton's ways and decided to partner with Virginia, promising the rest of the crew great rewards should they follow him. Season 5 "Here to Help" After having observed Morgan's group from a distance for some time, Logan devises a plan to take over the factory. He pretends that his group needs urgent help by contacting Morgan via radio, in order to lure the group as far away from the factory as possible to a remote truckstop. In a stroke of luck for Logan, Morgan's plane, that he and his group were traveling in to rescue Logan and his group, crashes, forcing the rest of Morgan's group to leave the factory as well to rescue them. Logan and his group then easily take over the empty factory. The small group consisting of Victor, Charlie, Sarah, and Wendell aren't enough to chase them out. Interpreting Clayton's slogan "Take what you need, leave what you don't" in their own way, the group also puts all the things from the factory they deem unnecessary in cardboard boxes and dumps them in front of the gates, allowing Morgan's group to take them if they wish. "Is Anybody Out There?" Still occupying the denim factory, Logan's crew digs up the place looking for something that Logan promised would be there. However, they can't find it and demand to know what they are looking for, threatening Logan's life if he doesn't tell them what it is. An altercation apparently ensues, leaving Logan with a black eye and abandoned by his crew. Sarah later returns to the factory seeking their help with the return of Morgan's group, but finds Logan alone and unwilling to help. After the return of Morgan's group, Logan arrives and explains that he was seeking Clayton's journal which points to the location of a place that can help them deal with the problem of gasoline going bad. Logan tells the group that if his crew knew he was there, they would kill all of them, including him. Remorseful for his own actions, Logan pleads with Morgan's group to help him find the place, warning that it is the only way the group can continue to help people and if they don't help him, his former crew will find it first. Members *Rollie *Crewmember 1 *Crewmember 2 *''Logan'' (Leader) *''Doris'' (Second-in-Command) *At least 10 other unnamed members Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Logan *Doris *At least 4 unnamed members Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"210 Words Per Minute" *"You're Still Here" *"Ner Tamid" *"Leave What You Don't" Category:Groups Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Texas